


I Want To Be The Only One

by NellyHarrison



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellyHarrison/pseuds/NellyHarrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Maya gets asked on her first date and Josh gets jealous."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Be The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> So joshayameetsworld on tumblr posted a request for this fic. It got my muse going, and this is what came from that haha. Enjoy!

“Hello family,” Josh greeted as he walked into the Matthews’ home, Cory and Topanga sitting with Auggie at the table as the younger boy colored.  “My brother!”  


“My brother,” Cory replied, getting up to hug his little brother and moving out of the way just in time for Auggie to attack Josh with a hug.  “We set up a bed for you in Auggie’s room.  We thought it would be better than you sleeping on the couch all week.”

“Thanks, Cor.  I’m sure me and Auggie will have fun rooming together.  Right, Auggie?” he asked, ruffling his hair.

“Yeah!” the young boy exclaimed, squealing when he was plopped onto the couch.

“Thanks again for letting me stay with you guys.  It’s better than whatever ‘babysitter’ Mom and Dad would have hired to watch over me while they go on vacation,” Josh said.  “I still don’t know why they couldn’t just trust me to be home alone.”

“You’re still their baby, Josh.  I’m pretty sure they’ll keep treating you like that until you’re actually _in_ college,” Cory pointed out.

The high schooler sighed, knowing his brother was right, but hating it regardless.  He was almost eighteen, which meant he was almost an adult, and his parents still acted like he was the delicate baby Amy Matthews had given birth to.  “I guess them being protective is better than them not caring at all.  Either way, I appreciate it.  And I promise to stay out of you guys’ hair while I’m here.  I have plans to check out the NYU campus a bit more and see some of my friends there, plus I wanna spend some time with my niece and nephew.  Speaking of, where’s Riley?”

“She’s in her room with Maya,” Topanga told him.  “They’re getting ready for their dates tonight.”

Josh’s eyebrows shot up, a bit surprised by that.  “Is this another double with Lucas and Farkle?”

“A triple date actually,” she corrected.  “A girl named Isadora Smackle asked Farkle out, and Lucas, Riley, and Maya decided to help by making it a group thing.  Lucas got some boy from his baseball team to go with Maya.  I think his name is Mike.”

“Huh,” Josh replied, remaining silent after that.  He wasn’t sure why he felt so weird about Maya going on a date with someone.  After the speech she’d given him at NYU, he’d thought a lot about her.  He hadn’t budged on the age thing, but he couldn’t stop her from wandering into his mind every now and then.  “I’m gonna go say hi.”  As he walked towards the room, Cory and Topanga shared a knowing glance.

Maya and Riley were fully dressed and finishing their makeup when there was a knock on the door.  The blonde looked over at her friend curiously, knowing that very few people in her home knocked.  “Come in?” she called out, a question there.  Josh strolled in, almost tripping over himself when he saw how beautiful Maya looked.  He’d seen her on a date before, but that had clearly only been 84% of what she was capable of, if this was anything to base off of.

“Uncle Josh, you’re here!” Riley stated excitedly, walking over and hugging him.  “I didn’t think I’d see you tonight.”

“I managed to catch an earlier train,” he explained, smiling at the energetic brunette before his eyes returned to the other girl in the room.  “Hey Maya.”

“Hi Josh,” she replied, smiling softly.  Josh couldn’t help but feel a sense of comfort seeing the same adoring, almost starstruck look in her eyes.

“So you girls have a date tonight?”

“Yeah.  I think it’ll be fun,” Riley nodded, moving back to the vanity to finish her makeup.

“Topanga said that a new guy’s going,” he commented, trying his best to sound nonchalant about it.  “Mark or something.”

“Mike,” Maya corrected, unable to meet his eye as she too went over to the vanity.  “Lucas said that he’s apparently had a crush on me for a while, so I thought I’d give it a chance.”

“Mike’s really great,” Riley added.  “I’ve met him a few times.  I’m not surprised that he likes Maya.  I mean, what’s not to like?”  She threw an arm around Maya’s shoulders, the blonde smiling over at her.

“Yeah…” Josh trailed off, his eyes meeting Maya’s in the mirror.  There was a weird feeling settling in his stomach, knowing that Maya was going to be out with some other guy.  He should have been relieved.  She was going out with someone her age, and she was clearly happy about it if the smile on her face was any indication.  He should be happy for her, but he couldn’t.  There was a part of him that liked how determined Maya had been to win him over, and while he would never admit it, she had been doing a pretty good job at convincing him.  Her going out tonight made him feel like he was losing her somehow.

“Girls!  Your dates are here!” Cory shouted from the living room, causing Riley to squeal with excitement and perk up.

“How do I look?” she asked Josh.

“You look great, Riles.  Have fun tonight,” he told her, smiling as she rushed out of the room like her usual quirky self.

Maya stood from the vanity and walked towards him, her eyes locked with his as she did so.  “How do I look?”

Josh exhaled softly, reaching up to brush a stray hair back in its place.  “Beautiful.  Like you always do,” he replied, his thumb skimming across her ear before his hand fell back against his side.  “Mike’s a lucky guy.”

The look in her eyes had his stomach twisting, almost as if she wanted him to keep her from leaving with her date.  He had a feeling if he asked her not to go, asked her to stay with him, she’d say yes, but that wouldn’t be fair.  He couldn’t give her what she wanted right now.  He could give her a “someday”, a “maybe”, and neither of those were what she _deserved_.  When Josh remained silent, Maya brushed past him and out to the living room.  He paused for a moment before following her, his hands shoved into his pockets.  He remained in the doorway to the hall, watching as Mike held out a bouquet of tiger lillies for Maya.  The smile on Maya’s lips had his heart skipping a beat, only to clench when he remembered she was smiling at another guy.  Soon enough, the three couples were leaving the apartment, embarking on their date and leaving Josh to battle with his mix of emotions.

Hours later, Josh was sprawled out at the windows in the living room, listening to some music and humming along softly.  The girls hadn’t gotten home yet, and Josh had let Cory and Topanga go to bed while he waited up for them.  Right in time for her curfew, Riley walked through the door, a bright smile on her lips.  Josh pulled out his headphones and sat up, looking over at her with a curious smile.  “Fun night?”

“ _Great_ night,” she sighed happily.  “I really like him, Uncle Josh.”

“Lucas is a good guy.  I’m glad he makes you happy, Riles,” he replied, nodding once.  She grinned at him before walking over and kissing his cheek.  She went to go leave when he realized what was missing.  “Where’s Maya?  I thought she was going to sleep over tonight.”

“Oh she is.  She's in the hall saying goodnight to Mike," she told him, trying her hardest to hide her smile.  "Good night Uncle Josh."

"Night, Riley," he muttered, his eyes now glued to the door.  Maya was out in the hall with the boy she'd just gone on a date with, doing who knows what.  It had his stomach twisting uncomfortably again.  After what could have been hours but was probably only minutes, the blonde walked through the door with a dreamy expression on her face.  "I take it someone had a good time."

Maya clearly hadn't expected him if her nearly jumping out of her shoes was any indication.  "Jeez, Josh, don't do that to a girl," she scolded, her hand on her heart as she calmed down.  "What are you doing out here?"

"I told Cory and Topanga I'd stay up until you two got in," he told her, standing from his spot.  "Riley was in here a little while ago."

"Lucas had to go home right after dropping us off, but Mike wanted to spend some time with just me," she explained.

"Of _course_ he did," he muttered, shaking his head.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Did he kiss you?"

"What?!  That's none of your business!" she exclaimed, her cheeks flushing bright red.

"I'll take that as a yes," Josh sighed, beginning to walk towards the bedrooms.

"Where do you think you're going?" Maya called after him, moving through the apartment quickly so she was right in front of him when he turned to face her.  "Why do you care if Mike kissed me?  You're too old for me, _remember_?  That's what you always said, right?  So don't turn around and act like a jealous boyfriend.  You're not my boyfriend, and you only have yourself to blame for that!"

"It's not that simple, Maya," he shot back, groaning as he ran a hand through his hair.  "I _am_ too old for you, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you."

"What?" she breathed, not expecting that.

He looked down at her, knowing he had a choice here.  He could either brush it off, tell her he cared about her as a friend or as his niece's friend, or he could tell her the truth.  He took a small step forward, looking down at her as a took a deep breathe.  "I care about you, Maya.  Ever since you crashed the party at NYU, I've been thinking about you and what you said.  I stopped thinking of you as a little girl, as my niece's friend, and I... I like you."  His hand reached up and brushed along her cheek before he slowly leaned down, giving her plenty of time to stop him, and kissed her softly.  It was gentle, and sweet, and when he pulled away, he kept his eyes closed for a moment as he whispered, "I don't want other guys kissing you.  I want to be the only one that gets to do that."  He opened his eyes, meeting hers as they looked up at him with shock.

"Josh..." she breathed, unsure what to say.  She felt like she was dreaming, like at any moment, she'd wake up in Mr. Matthews' class, sorely disappointed.  But she didn't.  Josh had really just kissed her, and it was exponentially better than the small goodnight kiss she'd shared with Mike.  For a moment, he remained close to her, just looking into her bright blue eyes as his thumb caressed her cheek.  Then his hand fell away and he took a step back.

"Sleep well, Maya," he stated, quickly kissing her cheek before moving past her and into Auggie's room.  His heart was racing, knowing that he'd just done something he couldn't take back, but he wasn't scared anymore.  Three years was still a decent gap, but it was _Maya_.  Their ages didn't matter when their feelings were as strong as they were.

The next morning, Josh woke up to Auggie bouncing on his bed, chanting his name.  The two boys walked into the kitchen to find Maya and Riley already sitting down at the table with Topanga, Cory at the stove making breakfast.  Auggie went to his seat while Josh took the spot next to Maya.  He tried not to react as his leg bumped against hers, but he could see her inhale sharply.  While Riley talked about their date, Josh slowly moved his hand under the table to ghost over Maya's hand in her lap.  She stiffened for a moment, and Josh half-expected her to shove his hand away, but then she turned her it over and laced her fingers with Josh's.  No one else could see what was happening, but the calm smiles on both of their faces drew Auggie's attention.

"Why do you two look so weird?" he asked them, furrowing his brows.

"It's nothing," Josh assured him.

"Yeah, I'm just really happy from last night," Maya added.  The others assumed she meant her date, but from the slight squeeze on his hand, Josh knew the truth.  It turned out the truth was all each other needed in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't too sure how to end this, but I think ending it sort of open is best for right now. Thanks for reading! As always, feedback is welcomed and encouraged!


End file.
